


Plush

by moontown



Category: Naruto
Genre: Body Worship, F/M, MILF, PWP, Rough Sex, adult sasusaku, dilf, kind of..theyre both just really hot sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21366412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moontown/pseuds/moontown
Summary: "Basically, they were both a little thicker than they had been ten years ago. But that wasn’t the problem.The problem was that they still wanted to fuck like horny teenagers."
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Uchiha Sasuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 135





	Plush

**Author's Note:**

> horny!! That's all.

Sakura pinched her own hip, surveying herself in the mirror. She had just grabbed a quick bite with Ino, having to listen to her go on and on about how she was getting old and fat and needed to take more missions now that Inojin no longer needed her all the time.

  
Sakura didn’t mind her, seeing as she was quite pleased with her own body these days. She knew Sasuke was too.

She was still fit, still trim, still a shinobi. But she just had a little more to her now. She had to consume a lot of calories to keep up her energy, and she indulged in take-out a little more than she would recommend to her own patients. Motherhood had helped too: her hips and breasts expanded after giving birth and to her surprise, stayed that way. 

Sasuke, although not someone who had experienced birth, was looking similar. He was out on a mission, fighting bad guys on the daily, so his muscles only kept getting bigger and stronger, unlike other shinobi, who he noticed had gotten lax during peacetime. Sakura made him promise to eat a lot to keep up his strength, and his rinnegan  _ did  _ require a lot of chakra, which could be replenished by rest and food. Food was the faster option, so he always made sure to eat when he could. He hoped his wife would feel a little more at ease if she knew he was at least attempting to take care of himself.

Basically, they were both a little thicker than they had been ten years ago. But that wasn’t the problem.

The problem was that they still wanted to fuck like horny teenagers. Sasuke couldn’t even pretend to be surprised when Sakura told him she was pregnant all those years ago—they had sex like rabbits, it was really inevitable. But as adults with jobs and a child, they usually didn’t have time to exercise their sexual energy. So when they did find a moment to themselves, it was explosive. 

Sakura had only just felt ready to turn away from the mirror and clean up around the house when she heard Sasuke enter through the front door. She nearly gasped feeling his energy fill the house. Her first thought was how excited she was to have him home early, and she had him all to herself. Sarada was out on a mission for at least another day, so they could be as  _ disruptive _ as they wanted. It would be nice to have dinner together too.

“Welcome back, I’m in our room!” Sakura called out, feeling her heartbeat already start speeding up at the thought of having her husband’s undivided attention. His footsteps grew louder as he came closer to their bedroom and she smoothed down her outfit, feeling like a schoolgirl looking her best for her crush. Sasuke-kun would always have the power to reduce her to a puddle.

And he was never disappointed either. He planned on resting when he got home, he really did. But seeing his wife in their bedroom, his for the taking, would never fail to set him off. Her soft pink hair framed her face perfectly, and her clothes seemed to hug her body extra closely that day. And those eyes, they were already glittering with something he knew very well: lust. He smirked as he walked in. So his hot wife was horny.  _ Fuck resting _ , he thought. Something else required his attention.

He came to wrap his arm around her waist, still facing the floor length mirror. The hard planes of the front of his body were pressed flush against her softer behind and he immediately started kissing her neck, only looking up at her in the mirror when she started panting. “Sakura. How was your day? What are you doing in here?” His wife was a busy woman, he really didn’t expect to see her standing idly in their bedroom.

Sakura’s hands came to rest on Sasuke’s lone arm. “Just came home from lunch with Ino. It was nice and all, but she was complaining about being fat the whole time. So I was taking a look at myself, wondering if my clothes are getting tight. Just makes you think, I guess.” She hadn’t actually been bothered, at least not in that way. Right now, though, with Sasuke’s very desirable body right behind her, she was getting hot and bothered. 

Sasuke practically growled as he looked at her body reflected in the mirror, and his hand started to slide and squeeze all over the place. He’d be a poor husband if he allowed her to feel bad about her body. She was juicy and  _ delicious.  _ And he wanted a taste. “Makes you think? Right now  _ I’m  _ thinking about how badly I want to fuck you. This little body of yours drives me crazy.” Sakura sighed in contentment as he continued licking and biting her neck while massaging one of her breasts over her top. Her nipples grew stiff from the attention and anticipation, she was sure he could feel them.

She giggled a little before saying, “not everyone can be us, Sasuke-kun.” He smirked as he pulled away, proudly eyeing the Uchiha crest on the back of her top. No, not everyone could be them. He stayed back before ordering her to undress herself. He was growing very hard and very impatient, he needed to see her naked  _ now.  _ His hand got to work at the buttons of his shirt, only half paying attention to stripping himself because most of his attention was focused on Sakura slowly revealing more and more skin. 

She started with her pants, peeling them off before standing in front of the mirror in just her top and her black, lacy scrap of underwear. “Keep going.” She undid the fastening on her top, opening it up to reveal a matching black bra, hardly able to contain her heaving breasts. Sasuke was groaning at this point; Sakura’s clothes always hid her gorgeous figure more than anyone could imagine, and they made the reveal even more mind blowing. She licked her lips and shrugged off the rest of her shirt, then turned to face her husband. 

“Need some help, darling?” He was still mostly dressed, too fixated on memorizing her curves. “Hn.” He started seriously and hastily stripping. “I can do it. What I need is your pussy on my mouth,” he bit out.

So he was feeling dirty, Sakura grinned like a cat. His mouth made her see stars, but his cock in her mouth sounded amazing too. So many options with a man like her husband, all of them resulting in a reward. 

Sasuke quickly laid on their bed, looking like a vision all stretched out for Sakura to see. His pale skin and defined physique was glorious. She straddled him and bent down to give him a sloppy kiss before practically shoving her tits in his face as she unclasped her bra. Sasuke immediately started licking her salty skin. He could hardly breathe, but he was so fucking happy, he could die there. He whined when she pulled back to throw her bra in some corner of their room, but she looked gorgeous sitting on top of him. 

“So what was it that you wanted, hm?” 

“Need,” he corrected, “need to taste you. Come up here.” She was about to comply when she reminded herself of the Sasuke-flavored length that she wanted to suck on so badly. He was confused when she flipped herself around, but didn’t complain. He squeezed up her soft thighs, to curve of her hip, then started massaging her plump ass cheek. He spanked each side, watching them jiggle and turn red. “What are you doing over there?”

She smiled at him over her shoulder, enjoying his wandering hands. He made her feel so desired even with a simple touch. “Just enjoying the view.” Then she turned back around and wrapped her pouty lips around the head of his dick. He inhaled sharply, not expecting it at all. But he couldn’t let her have all the fun when he really was craving the taste of her juices on his tongue. He pulled aside her soaked underwear to get a good look at her pink pussy, the crown jewel between her heavenly thighs. 

He slipped a finger in her hole, and she moaned, finally getting some relief. He quickly added another finger, fucking her quickly, and she had to hold onto his thighs to stabilize herself as she continued licking and sucking on his hardness. She slowed her pace to rub her hands up and down his muscled thighs. He was so big and built, there was so much of him to play with—good thing because she was always greedy when it came to Sasuke. 

  
As amazing as it felt to have her suck him off, the sight of her juices covering his fingers and the  _ smell  _ of her was only too tempting. He removed his fingers from her, counting on her to pause to wonder why he stopped. He was right, his wife was a pleasure seeker, and she wanted to come all over his fingers, he just knew it. Pulling off after one last, hard suck, she tossed her head over her shoulder, pouting at him with saliva-covered lips. “Why’d you stop?” Sasuke massaged her thigh, smearing it with her own juices. 

“My turn,” he said simply as he yanked her back by the hips to bring her pussy right up against his mouth. He needed her to  _ sit  _ on his face. Sakura yelped in surprise and pleasure, seating herself more fully against him. Sasuke’s hand was all over her thighs and backside, she could barely think through her pleasure-hazed brain. He was  _ eating. _

He alternated between licking her firmly and sucking on her clit. Sakura rode his face like her life depended on it, grinding and moaning the whole way. Pleasure, all she felt was white-hot pleasure. 

He was being suffocated a little, her full thighs were squeezing him really hard, and all he could smell, taste, feel was Sakura, but it was like heaven to him. To have her sit on his face was a privilege. 

  
When she came hard all over his mouth, he lapped it all up, holding her down. To him, she tasted perfect. He was still pawing at her plush ass when Sakura used a bit of her strength to force his arm to let go. She thought he might need a breather. 

They were both panting hard when she unseated herself and plopped next to him on the bed. He turned his head slightly towards her, taking in her flushed and sweaty appearance. She was gorgeous. Sakura wanted to roll her eyes at her husband’s perverted grin, but she was too grateful for the incredible performance put on by his mouth. She leaned over to kiss him, and he deepened the kiss and pulled her back on top of him. Their tongues massaged against each other, and Sakura tasted herself. The kiss was sloppy and delicious and she only pulled back to tell him, “fuck me. Fuck me now.” She was aching for him.

She laid back down on the bed, spreading her legs for him. Sasuke admired her body, different from when they first got together, but always beautiful. Her eagerness made him think of their first time. Sakura was smaller then, and he always knew she was strong, but he was so scared of hurting her in yet another way, so he tried his hardest to hold back in bed. Their first sexual adventures were delicate, not the hot, rough variety that Sakura preferred. When she finally confronted him, he mumbled something about making love to her as an excuse. She had pulled down her own pants and turned around, ordering him to fuck her hard. He would’ve been an idiot not to comply.

Since then, he had learned  _ exactly _ how much pounding his wife could take. They were both competitive people, pushing each other’s limits even in the bedroom. Their high levels of stamina made for a very fun time.

And he would never deny his wife of anything, not when they first started having sex, and certainly not now. He lined himself up with her entrance, holding on to the curve of her waist as he plunged in. He was grabbing on to any part of her body that he could, loving the feel of her soft skin filling his hands while her velvety walls hugged his member. He started groaning, praising her body the whole time, “love you...so fucking pretty…you drive me insane...look at you, I love you.” He felt like he could barely control himself, even after all this time she just made him lose it. He was glad Sakura liked it rough because the baser part of his mind and body just told him to keep fucking her, keep touching her all over.

“Mm, Sasuke-kun!” He was thrusting into her hard and fast and she could barely keep up with his pace. Her walls started fluttering around him and she reached down to rub her clit while gripping his shoulder. The friction between them was too good, and the image of her husband, with his big, strong body, giving her all he had, was like a dream. Her legs were open as far as they could go, giving him uninhibited access. She felt like she could never get enough of him, but her orgasm was building up steadily and she knew his was too. 

Her nails raked down his back and he kissed her hard on the mouth, swallowing her moans as he brought her closer to her peak. But she was practically incoherent, and he ended up switching to suck on each of her breasts to let her freely scream in pleasure. He liked hearing her anyway. He only pulled away from one of her stiff, pink nipples to tell her to come for him. It didn’t take much longer. He held onto her shapely hip as her back arched off the bed and she shouted his name. Sasuke thrust a few more times before burying himself as deep as he could go inside her, watching her fall apart around him. He felt so lucky, really, he had the beautiful Uchiha Sakura all to himself. 

He couldn’t admire her for much longer, as his orgasm hit him like a train. He yelped and let it overtake him as his thick, hot cum coated Sakura’s inner walls. Spent, he let his body cover hers, knowing she could handle his weight, knowing she liked feeling his skin against hers. He didn’t draw out, even as his cum started leaking out of her. She was a mess down there, covered in their own releases. 

Being close to his wife was a luxury he was not often afforded, so after thoroughly fucking the shit out of her, he was perfectly content to cuddle her for as long as he could. Her breasts served as excellent pillows.

Even when they finally got out of bed to clean up, he clung to her, loving how smooth her skin felt under his rough, shinobi hands. She really was beautiful, no matter what age. Like a goddess. 

Sakura took a good look at her handsy husband and decided she could go for another round. 

**Author's Note:**

> when I was writing this I thought about all the thicc Sakura fanart I’ve seen and that thick dad Sasuke figurine that was revealed recently. They’re both so hot...MILF and DILF things.
> 
> Also I am working on chapter two of “Sweet to me” but my brain ordered me to write this first.


End file.
